jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Furia./Jeźdźcy z Berk
Chciałam na wstępie powiedzieć, że to mój pierwszy blog na tej stronie i moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Psoszę o wyrozumiałość. :3 '- Jeźdźcy mają 21 lat' '- Czkawka po 6 latach wraca na berk, czyli w wieku 15 lat odleciał ze Szczerbatkiem' '- Będzie dużo Czkastrid czy jak kto woli Hiccstrid' '- Stoick żyje' '- Valka razem z Chmuroskokiem mieszkają na Berk' 1. Dom! Oczami Czkawki: W końcu wracam do domu! Po 6 latach podróżowania razem z moim najlepszym przyjacielem wracam na Berk. - Jestem strasznie ciekaw jak bardzo wszyscy się zmienili i czy Astrid mnie zapamiętała. - położyłęm się na Mordce podczas lotu i go pogłaskałem. Szczerbatek odpowiedział mi swoim warknięciem. - Tak... I czy o tobie pamiętają. - zaśmiałem się. - Mordko, już niedaleko! - krzyknąłem po chwili uszczęśliwiony. Założyłem maskę i przyśpieszyliśmy lot. Na Berk: Wszyscy stracili nadzieję, że Czkawka żyje i powróci na Berk. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid. Dzień w dzień chodziła nad Krucze Urwisko z nadzieją, że Czkawka wrócił. Stoick stracił kompletnie nadzieję, że jego jedyny syn wróci i postanowił, że po jego śmierci Astrid pełnić będzie rolę wodza. Wiele młodych wikingów przypływa na Berk , by zdobyć serce pięknej Astrid, ale jej serce należy tylko do jednego -Czkawki. I tak pogrążona w smutku, że ukochany ją opuścił siedziała przed domem a wokół niej jej adoratorzy. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny świst. - NOCNA FURIA! - wszyscy padli na ziemię, Astrid tylko nie. Na niebie ujrzeli błękitne światło i potem czarnego smoka z czerwoną protezą ogona, a na smoku jeźdźca. Astrid od razu wiedziała kto to. Smok wylądował. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół przybyszów. Jeździec zsiadł ze smoka i zdjął maskę. - Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytał Stoick. - A czy to ważne? - odpowiedział mu. Oczami Astrid: Przepchałam się przez tłum i stanęłam oko w oko z przybyszem. Na twarzy pojawił mi się uśmiech. Rzuciłam się mu na szyję. - Wróciłeś!! - z oka popłynęła mi łza szczęścia. - Jak mógłbym nie wrócić? - odwzajemnił uśmiech i mocno mnie przytulił. Puściłam go i namiętnie pocałowałam. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu zdarzeniu ze zdziwieniem. Stanęłam obok jeźdźca i odwróciłam się do tłumu. - Naprawdę? Nie poznajecie go? To wiking, który tyle dla nas zrobił. O mało nie stracił życia w walce z potworem! - po powiedzeniu ostatniego zdania wskazałam na nogę młodego wikinga. - No i nie mówcie mi, że jego też nie pamiętacie. - wskazałam na smoka. W tej chwili przyleciała Wichura i podeszła do jeźdźca, żeby ją pogłaskał, a potem zaczęła bawić się ze smokiem. Nagle z tłumu wybiegła Valka. Oczami Valki: - To niemożliwe. Minęło tyle lat... Czkawka, synu. - rozpłakałam się i przytuliłam do syna. - Tak mamo... To ja. - I ty Szczerbatku. - pogladkalam go po pysku. Przyszedł również Stoick. - Urządzimy przyjęcie powitalne! - wykrzyknął. Czekam na komentarze pozytywne i negatywne. Chcę wiedzieć co mam poprawić. 2. Przyjęcie. Oczami Czkawki: Tak jak powiedział mój ojciec - tak zrobił. Wieczorem odbyło się moje przyjęcie powitalne. Było dużo śmiechu. Nikt z przyjaciół mnie nie poznał, dopiero gdy Astrid im wytłumaczyła. Potem zaczęli sie wypytywać, gdzie byłem przez te 6 lat, co robiłem, kogo poznałem.... Ciężko było odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania. Nagle ojciec chwycił mnie za ramię i zaprowadził mnie do grupki młodych wikingów. - Synu... to są: Joseep, Kali i Asaj. - poweidział wskazując po kolei. - No... i ? - ruszyłem ramonami. - Kandydaci na partnera Astrid. Ubiegają się o nią od 3 lat. - ŻE CO? - wyplułem napój. Podbiegła szybko Astrid i dała mi z pięści w brzuch. - A to za co? - zbuntowałem się. - To za to, że mnie zostawiłeś na sześć lat. A to...za całą resztę... - i mnie czule pocałowała. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Wszyscy wypuścicli kufle z napojami. Wywróciłem oczami i wyciągnąłem Astrid na dwór. - Co? Co? - wypytywała. Zamknąłem drzwi do twierdzy. - KANDYDACI NA PARTNERA??!! I TO OD 3 lat? - byłem zły. - No i? Po co się tak wściekasz. - No i?? No i powiedz mi. Coś cię z nimi łączy? - stanąłem z nią oko w oko. Oczami Astrid: - Żartujesz sobie? Z tymi wariatami co nie dają mi spokoju? Przecież wiesz, że jesteś mój jedyny... - przytuliłam się do niego. - Mam taką nadzieję... - oparł głowę o moją. Złapałam go za rękę - Chodź. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Gdzie? - Zobaczysz. - powiedziałam. I poszliśmy na miejsce trzymając się za ręce i przytulając się. Szliśmy w ciszy. Minęło pół godziny i byliśmy na miejscu. Oczami Czkawki: To miejsce było niesamowite. Wejście kryło się za ljanami. To był bardzo rozległy teren obtoczony górami. Słońce zaczęło wschodzić i jego blaski dostawały się przez szpary między górami. Przez dolinę biegła rzeka z wielkimi rybami. Dolina pełna kwiatów... Nie da się opisać tego miejsca... - Obszedłem tę wyspę tysiąc razy... Obleciałem ją miliony razy w szeż i wzdłuż, zleciałem świat, ale nigdy, nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego... - powiedziałem do Astrid. Wybaczcie, że takie krótkie, ale wena nie ma ochoty współpracować. :/ 3. Historia ucieczki Oczami Astrid: - Jak to odkryłaś? - zapytał w końcu po pewnym czasie. - Widzisz ile cię ominęło przez te 6 lat.... - powiedziałam i przeszłam obok niego z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem i u siadłam na kamieniu . Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. - Przychodziłam tu żeby odizolować się od wszystkich i posiedzieć w cichu... przemyśleć kilka spraw.... - powiedziałam w końcu. - Jakich spraw...? - A co cię to interesuje? - powiedziałam ostrym tonem. Zaśmiał się. - Tęskiniłam. - przytuliłam się i szepnęłam mu do ucha. - Ja też. - powiedział. Niespodziewanie wepchnęłam go do wody. - Ej no! - powiedział leżący w rzece. Zaśmiałam się, a on wykorzystał moment i wciągną mnie do wody. Wybuchneliśmy śmiechem, ale po jakimś czasie moja radość zmieniła się w smutek. - Odleciałeś tak nagle... nie pożegnałeś się. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jesteś i co się z tobą stało. Dlaczego.... dlaczego odleciałeś? - zaczęłam płakać. Oczami Czkawki: Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedziałem co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie czekając na odpowiedź. Westchnąłem. - Uciekłem, bowiem strasznie się pokłuciłem z ojcem. - powiedziałem, ale nadal czułem na sobie spojżenie Astrid. - Ojciec chciał już uczyć mnie wszystkiego co powinien robić wódz. J...ja...nie byłem jeszcze gotowy chociaż.... nadal gotowy nie jestem. To był wtedy główny temat naszej rozmowy, nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Więc uciekłem. - Nie mogłeś się nawet porzegnać? - Nie chciałem dłużej przebywać na tej wyspie. Zabrałem rzeczy i Szczerbatka i uciekliśmy w nocy. Zapadła cisza. - W... Wracajmy już. Będą się o nas martwić. Wstałem i pomogłem Astrid zrobić to samo. W ciszy wróciliśmy do wioski. Taak... nie mogłam wytrzymać na napisałam kolejny rozdział dzisiaj. 4. Pożar Oczami Czkawki: - Nadal nie rozumiem, Czkawka. Ja bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. - powiedziała w drodze do domu. - Tylko, że ja nie jestem taki jak ty. Zamknijmy już ten temat. - odpowiedziałem. Znów zapadła cisza. Gdy dotarliśmy w końcu do wioski słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Na progu domu czekał juz na mnie Szczerbatek. - Cześć Mordko. - podrapałem go pod pyskiem, a on trącił mnie głową próbując powiedzieć, że pora naszego porannego lotu dawno minęła. - Już lecimy. - powiedziałem i wsiadłem na smoka. - Tylko nigdzie znowu nie uciekaj. - Astrid podeszła do mnie i dała mi buziaka w policzek. Humor od razu mi się poprawił. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko do niej i wzbiłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem w powietrze. Lataliśmy kilka godzin, bo jak wracaliśmy było juz prawie ciemno. Gdy zaczęliśmy się zbliżać do wioski zobaczyłem coś bardzo niepokojącego. Dom Astrid się palił ! Zeskoczyłem na ziemię i zacząłem pomagać gasić pożar. Kątem oka zobaczyłem kandydatów Astrid, którzy pocieszali ją na marne. Odpychała ich i wrzeszczała. Wiedziałem co jej pomorze się uspokoić. Podbiegłem do niej złapałem za rękę i pocałowałem namiętnie. Od razu przestala się wyrywać mi z rąk i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Joseep, Kali i Asaj przyglądali się tej romantycznej scenie. - Jestem chłopakiem tej jakże pięknej pani. Możecie dać już sobie spokój. - powiedziałem gdy tylko oderwałem się z pocałunku. Zrobili tylko skwaszone miny i po woli zaczęli się oddalać. - A to co to było? - Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mnie nadal przytulając. - Scenka... Zazdrości? Hm... Nie. Przecież nic was nie łączy. - odwzajemniłem uśmiech . - A co tu się w ogóle stało? Oczami Astrid: Westchnęłam. - Widziałam jak Joseep chce podpalić twój dom. Podbiegłam szybko temu zaradzić i go popchnęłam. Jako, że mój dom jest niedaleko twojego, Joseep wyrzucił podpalone drewno, a ono poleciało właśnie na mój dom. Teraz nie mam gdzie mieszkać. Rodzice przecież wypłynęli i gdy wrócą dom będzie odnowiony, ale na razie nie mam gdzie się podziać. - Jak to nie? - uśmiechnął się. - Będziesz u mnie. - Dziękuję. - pocałowałam go. Potem poszlismy na romantyczny spacer po plaży w świetle księżyca. Za rękę chodziliśmy brzegiem morza... Tylko ja i on... Jak ja za nim tęskniłam... JEJ! Wena powróciła!! Pisałam to w nocy o 3.30! ''' 5. Wyznanie ''Oczami Czkawki: '' Już mówiła mi ze sto razy, że za mną tęskniła. Mnie to nie przeszkadza, skądże. Mi z tym dobrze. Ale teraz do mnie coś dotarło. Ja i Astrid jesteśmy parą, ale nigdy, od tylu lat nie wyznałem jej mojej miłości. Postanowiłem zrobić to dzisiaj...ale nie w tej chwili. Nie mam na razie wystarczająco odwagi na to. Nie wiem w sumie czemu. Przecież jesteśmy parą! Po co to powtarzam? No nie ważne. Usiedliśmy na piasku wtuleni w siebie. To był idealny moment. Muszę jej to powiedzieć, muszę jej to powiedzieć teraz. Ale nie wiem jak... - Astrid... - zacząłem po woli. - Hm?? - Bo... M...y znammy ssssię ju....już tyle llaatt, a...ale nigdy Ci ttttegggo nie mmmmówiłem...-zacząłem się okropnie jąkać. Astrid czekała cierpliwie. Spojżałem głęboko w jej cudne niebieskie oczy i wziąłem się w garść. - Bo ... Kocham Cię! Kocham cię i zawsze będę... Dla ciebie zrobił bym wszystko! Oddał życie... Przeniósł góry...! Wszystko tylko żebyś była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. Czułem, że dorastają mi skrzydła. Odwzajemniłem. I tak zeszła nam noc... Obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie, niebo przechodziło z czerni w pomarańcz i róż. Gdzie ja jestem?? Na plaży! A obok mnie Astrid... Ona jest taka piękna, nawet gdy śpi. Leżałem obok niej póki nie wstała. - Dzień dobry, skarbie. - pocałowałem ją. - Heej. - ziewnęła. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - Na plaży. - odpowiedziałem. - Co?! - była zaskoczona. Najwidoczniej nie pamiętała po co tu przyszliśmy. Opowiedziałem jej wszystko dokładnie, po czym wróciliśmy do mojego domu. Rodzice, gdy weszliśmy do domu odetchnęli z ulgą, że jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Poszedłem się wykąpać i przebrać. Potem to samo zrobiła moja dziewczyna. Za karę mieliśmy przyrządzić śniadanie, przy czym było dużo śmiechu. Ani ja ani Astrid nie mamy żyłki kulinarnej, więc śniadanie wyszło nie jadalnie. '''Dwa rozdziały jednej nocy napisane w ciągu 2 godzin. Heh. Że też w nocy dopiero wena wróciła. '6. Wyścig smoków' Oczami Astrid: '' Taka kara nie była ... karą. To była raczej świetna zabawa. Nasze jedzenie było niestrawne, dlatego Valka musiała przyrządzić wszystko od nowa, a naszym zadaniem było siedzenie w pokoju Czkawki i nie ruszanie się samtąd. Oczywiście, my nie możemy słuchać nikogo...a a raczej Czkawka. - Chodź. - szepnął i już chciał wyjść przez okno. - Ale mieliśmy tu siedzieć. - Przecież wiesz, że ja nikogo nie słucham. - i wyskoczył, a potem pomógł mi. Zwołaliśmy resztę jeźdźców i urządziliśmy sobie wyścig smoków. Oczywiście Czkawka musiał każdemu odbierać owce, a za każdym razem gdy mi zabierał je składał na moim policzku delikatny pocałunek. Och... On jest taki słodki...le Ale zaraz... Skąd ja mam czarną owcę...? Spojrzałam się w przód i zobaczyłam jak Czkawka oddala się ze swoim szarmanckim uśmiechem... Wygrałam! Wygrałam? A... Ale to niemożliwe... To Czka... Zobaczyłam, że Czkawka i Szczerbatek nie mają ani jednej owcy, a ja wszystkie... To znaczy, że to on...je...mi? Co? ''W domu Czkawki: - Astrid! Czkawka! Śniadanie stygnie! - krzyknęła Valka. Nic...cisza. - Czkawka! Śniadanie! Żona wodza poszła na górę. Nikt nie otwiera drzwi. - Gdzie oni są? Wybaczcie, że krótkie... Następnym razem postaram się, żeby było długie. 7. Śmierć?! Oczami Valki: '' - Stoick! - krzyknęłam i zbiegłam na dół. Mąż spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Zniknęli. Stoick natychmiastowo wstał, a później usiadł w to samo miejsce. - A tam... Są dorośli. - Twój jedyny syn właśnie zniknął. - Nie. Zrobiłam zdziwioną minę. - Nie. - powtórzył. - Nie ma go! - Jest. - mąż wskazał za okno. Wyjżałam przez okno. Lata sobie na Szczerbatu. Urządzili wyścig smoków. ''Oczami Czkawki: - Brawo. - podrapałem najlepszego przyjaciela za uchem. - Popiszemy się? Szczerbatek warknął. - Mordko... Tym razem będzie dobrze. - i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Oczami Astrid: - Co on robi...? - powiedziałam do siebie. Przyglądałm się uważnie temu co kombinuje Czkawka... Leciał wysoko w górę i się zatrzymał, a potem... Czkawka spadał w dół, a Szczerbatek za nim. Przed oczami pojawiło mi się zdarzenie sprzed 6 lat. Mało brakowało i mógł by wtedy stracić życie. Nieeeee....! Co? On.. Leci?! Oczami Czkawki: '' Chyba się spodobało. - myślałem. Swoją uwagę skupiłem na Astrid. Na jej pięknym uśmiechu ... Ale coś było nie tak... Jej uśmiech i radość przeistoczył się w przerażenie. - CZKAWKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - usłyszałem tylko głuche echo. Odwróciłem głowę. Leciałem prosto na skalę. - NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Następny rozdział wkrótce.... :D ' '''8. Mikstura '''''Oczami Czkawki: Auć! Strasznie boli mnie głowa... Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - Czkawka... Czkawka! Obudź się już! - docierały do mnie głosy. - Astrid, on już się nie obudzi... - usłyszałem drugi głos. Po woli zaczęły docierać do mnie promienie słońca... Po woli otworzyłem oczy i ledwo co wstałem, a tu nagle znowu leżałem na ziemi. Jakaś dziewczyna mnie przewróciła. - Czkawka! Wstałeś! - krzyknęła blondynka. - Em...? Kim jesteś...? - Czkawka... - jej radosna mina zmieniła się w smutek. - N...nie poznajesz mnie? - E... Nie. Z jej pięknych, błękitnych oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Nagle za nią pojawiła się czarna postać. - Smok?! - krzyknąłem. - To Szczerbatek... Twój smok... - powiedziała upłakana blondynka. - C...co? - nic nie rozumiałem. Oczami Astrid: Nie mogę uwierzyć. Stracił pamięć... Chociaż tyle, że żyje. Może kiedyś wróci mu pamięć... Na razie trzeba mu wytłumaczyć to co jest najważniejsze. I tak zeszło nam parę godzin... Ale on... Nadal nie wiedział kim jestem, kim jest Szczerbatek i kim są jego rodzice. - J..Jak tu trafiłem? - zapytał mnie. Spojrzałam na niego ze łzami w oczach. - Popisywałeś się swoimi umiejętnościami latania na smoku i leciałeś prosto na skałę, ale uratował cię Szczerbatek. - powiedziałam w końcu. A potem zapadła cisza. Po kilkunastu minutach Czkawka poszedł do domu, a ja pobiegłam do Gothi. Poprosiłam o przyrządzenie mikstury na powrót pamięci. Gothi podała mi listę potrzebnych składników, skoczyłam szybko na Wichurę i poleciałyśmy. Po 2 godzinach wróciłyśmy. Gothi przyrządziła miksturę. Pobiegłam z lekarstwem prosto do Czkawki i kazałam mu się napić. - Czkawka...? - to była ta chwili... Zadziała lub nie... Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam, ale rozdziały piszę na telefonie, a potem zapominam je poprawić na komputerze. A i wybaczcie, że krótkie. 9. Lekcja w Akademii Oczami Czkawki: - A...Astrid, co się ze mną dzieje? - zaczęło strasznie kręcić mi się w głowie, a po chwili przestało. - Czkawka! Wróciłeś! - rzuciła mi się na szyję jednocześnie dając mi buziaka w policzek. - Taak. Wróciłem... A gdzie byłem? - Straciłeś pamięć, a mogłeś stracić życie gdyby nie Szczerbatek. - wskazała na smoka, który podszedł do nas i zaczął mnie lizać, a Astrid głośno się śmiać. Nagle podskoczyła stając na równe nogi. - Czkawka! Lekcja w akademi! Pewnie już czekają! - pociągnęła mnie za rękę, abym wstał i wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy w stronę akademii. Po nie całej minucie dotarliśmy. - Paczcie. Jednak mieli zamiar się pojawić. - zaśmiał się Sączysmark. - Ciekawe ile by trwało powracanie twojej pamięci. - Astrid sie odezwała. - ... A daj mi ty już spokój.... - odezwał sie Smark. - Jaka dzisiaj lekcja, Czkawka? - wypytywał Śledzik. - Gdy wracała mi pamięć przez głowę przececialo mi to, co widziałem w chwili gdy o mało się nie rozbiłem... - zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i go poklepałem po łbie. - Co widziałeś? - podeszła Astrid od tyłu opierając się o moje ramię. W jej głosie słychać było zaniepokojenie. Spojrzałem na nią troskliwie mówiąc samym wzrokiem, że nic jej nie grozi, gdy obok jestem ja. - Widziałem statek Berserków. Oddalał się od Berk, a potem już. Nic nie widziałem. - Czego oni od nas chcą? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Nie wiem, ale znając Dagura, nic dobrego. Właśnie dlatego będziemy dziś patrolować wyspę, i w dzień i w nocy. - powiedziałem stanowczo. Skończyłam pisać ten rozdział o 5 rano. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam. 10. Walka Oczami Astrid: '' Jak Czkawka powiedział tak zrobiliśmy. Podzieliliśmy się na zmiany. Ja i Czkawka teraz, za godzinę Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki i tak się to powtarzało. Gdy ja i Czkawka mieliśmy zmianę w nocy, zobaczyliśmy, że zbliża się od wyspy cała flota Dagura. ''Oczami Czkawki: '' - Szybko! Trzeba ostrzec naszych! - i polecieliśmy. Gdy byliśmy nad wioską zeskoczyłem ze smoka. - Dagur płynie! - zaczęliśmy krzyczeć razem z Astrid, tak, że wszystkich obudziliśmy. - Czkawka, co się dzieje? - z domu jak torpeda wybiegł Śledzik. - Moje podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Dagur płynie. - powiedziałem zdyszany od krzyczenia. Po chwili wybiegł tata z domu. - Synu, musisz wszystkich budzić? Co się dzieje? Astrid spojrzała na mnie z pytaniem w oczach czy ma powiedzieć. Skinąłem głową, nie mogłem z siebie wydusić słowa. - Wodzu, Dagur i cała flota płyną. Momentalnie wszyscy wzięli się do przygotowań. Oczywiście pokłócić się o strategię. Wkurzony siadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy na wysepkę, na której odkryliśmy Swędzipachę. Astrid na Wichurze za nami. ''U Daura: - Cudownie... Ich najlepsza broń odlatuje... To będzie łatwiejsze niż myślałem. - zaśmiał się Dagur. Oczami Astrid: '' - Czkawka, co ty robisz! Jesteś nam potrzebny! - krzyczałam za nim. Nic. Wylądował i usiadł na kamieniu. - Czkawka, musisz nam pomóc! - Zastanowię się. - odparł obojętnie. - Proszę cię! - żadnej reakcji. - Mówiłeś, że dla mnie zrobisz wszystko! Najwidoczniej obydwoje się myliliśmy. - odlecialam ze łzami w oczach. ''Oczami Czkawki: To co teraz powiedziała zabolało. Nie , nie mogę ich zostawić, nie mogę jej zostawić. Jeszcze chwilę obmyślałem plan i ruszyliśmy w kompletnej ciemności. Już zaatakowali. Szczerbatek zaczął pikować w dół. Wszyscy usłyszeli świst i Szczerbatek plazmą zmiótł połowę statków. Obróciłem się, by zobaczyć straty. - O tak...!! Brawo mordko! - krzyknąłem. Tak wypłoszyliśmy Dagura i resztę Berserków niszcząc flotę. Wylądowaliśmy. Astrid nadal była na mnie zła. Podszedłem do niej, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałem. - Wiedziałam, że przylecisz. - wyszeptała patrząc mi się głęboko w oczy. - Tak? W przeciwieństwie do mnie. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej. A to pisałam o 6,00. :p 11. Goście Oczami Astrid: Przytulałam się jeszcze chwilę do niego, po czym przyszedł Stoick. - Czuję, że szybko to do nas nie wróci. - złapał syna za ramię. Czkawka spoważniał. - Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Znam go i on tak łatwo się nie poddaje. Jeszcze tu wróci... - Czkawka patrzył się za oddalającym statkiem Dagura. - Czkawka! - podskoczyłam i zaciągnęłam gk do Akademii. - No to jaka dzisiaj lekcja? -spytałam na miejscu. - Będziemy nadal patrolować. - Znowu?! - oburzyły się bliźniaki. - A chcesz, żeby znowu nas zaatakowali? Żebym znowu was zostawił was i może już nikt nie przekona mnie, aby wrócić i wam pomóc. - E... Znowu to robisz! - zmarszczył się Mieczyk. Zasmiałam się razem z Czkawką. - Będziemy się zmieniać, tak jak ostatnio. - wtrąciłam. - Teraz wy zaczynacie, bo my zaczynaliśmy ostatnio. Wieczorem. Gdy Czkawka i ja skończyliśmy patrolowanie zostaliśmy wezwani do twierdzy... No raczej Czkawka. Przez całą drogę do twierdzy się śmialiśmy ze Smarka. Wchodzimy do twierdzy śmiejąc się - wszyscy się gapią. - Synu, to wódź Damorów. Oczami Czkawki: - To ty?!?!? - byłem wściekły. - Ty?!?! - nie tylko on był zaskoczony. Tak wim, trochę krótkie. Ale weny zabrakło. :/ '12. Tragiczna wiadomość' Oczami Czkawki: Podszedłem do wodza, który był w moim wieku i był mojego wzrostu. Stanęliśmy oko w oko, patrząc na siebie wrogo. - Czkawka... - Astrid odciągała mnie za ramię, aby (przez przypadek) nie doszło do bójki. Zaciągnęła mnie w kąt twierdzy. - Kto to? - spytała. - Mój wróg numer jeden. Kaspian. - Skąd go znasz? - Podczas mojej 6-cio letniej wyprawy poznałem go. Chciał zabić mnie i Szczerbatka. To jeden z ludzi Drago, ale tata o tym nie wie. Nie mogę dopuścić do podpisania rozejmu. - nadal spoglądałem na gościa. - On wcale nie jest wodzem Damorów. - Kto to Drago? - złapała dłońmi moją twarz i odwróciła w swoją stronę. - Drago buduje smoczą armię, aby zniszczyć resztę smoków. - pocałowałem ją, żeby przestała zadawać pytania. Podszedłem do taty i gościa. - Tato, nie możesz podpisać rozejmu. - powiedziałem na tyle głośno, aby usłyszeli wszyscy zgromadzeni. - A to dlaczego? - zapytał oburzony tata. - Wygląda na porządną osobę. - Tak, jasne. Wszystko super, tylko, że to jeden z ludzi Drago. Nie ma żadnego plemienia Damorów! Kaspian poskówał Szczerbatka i groził nam śmiercią! Tato, chodź raz w życiu mnie posłuchaj! - byłem zdenerwowany. Astrid podeszłą do mnie od tyłu. Kaspian ją zobaczył i od razu zaświeciły mu się oczy. Wyciągał już rękę, aby ująć jej dłoń i pocałować. Zasłoniłem ręką Astrid i popchnąłem Kaspiana. - Spróbuj ją tylko dotknąć, a pożałujesz! - zagwizdałem, a obok mnie pojawił się Szczerbatek. Rozpoznał od razu wroga i zaczął szczeżyć swoje zęby i warczał. - Wynoś się! Nie chcę Cię na mojej wyspie! - krzyknął mój tata i zaczął przepychanie z moim wrogiem. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy. Za nami wyleciała Astrid. Lataliśmy i lataliśmy... Astrid mnie trochę uspokoiła... Dotarliśmy na małą wysepkę. Wyciągnąłem mapę i zacząłem przerysowywać wyspy. - Czkawka... Co jest? - spytała czule Astrid. - Nic. - odparłem sucho kręcąc w dłoni ołówkiem. - Czkawka... - Eh...no...aj. Bo Kaspian pewno coś doniesie Drago... A...a potem nas zaatakują...wtedy to nawet smoki nie pomogą. On ma coś z czym nasze smoki nie mogą się zmierzyć to coś jest gorsze od Czerwonej Śmierci... - Astrid spojżała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. - On ma Oszołomostracha... Alfę wszystkich smoków. On kontroluje je i one muszą go słuchać, nie mają innego wyjścia. Astrid przytuliła mnie. - Nie martw się... Jeśli dojdzie do wojny będę walczył dotąd, aż będziesz bezpieczna... Choćby miało to znaczyć moją śmierć... - powiedziałem gdy zobaczyłem jej zmartwioną minę. - Nie pozwolę, żeby coś Ci się stało... Złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. W tej chwili gdy pocałunek jeszcze trwał Szczerbatek i Wichura przewrócili nas i pobiegli się bawić. Zaśmiałem się, a potem Astrid. Zaczęło się powoli ściemniać... - Zimno mi. - powiedziała w końcu moja dziewczyna. Założyłem jej kaptur i się uśmiechnąłem. Wstałem i pomogłem to samo zrobić Astrid. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, Astrid na Wichurę i lecieliśmy do domu. Po chwili Astrid zeskoczyła ze swojego smoka i usiadła za mną. Objęła mnie w pasie, mocno przytulając. - Będzie mi cieplej. - zaśmiała się. - To tylko dlatego tu usiadłaś? - zadałem pytanie retoryczne i się uśmiechnąłem. Mnie też zaczynało sie robić zimno, dlatego przyspieszyłem lot. Po pięciu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. - Jestem ciekawa kiedy go wybudują... - powiedziała Astrid. Jej dom jeszcze nie zaczął być odbudowywany. Westchnąłem. Złapałem ją za rękę i poszliśmy do mojego domu. Wichura spała w akademii z resztą smoków, oprócz Szczerbatka. Rodzice siedzieli w kuchni. Na stole już była kolacja, dopiero co przyrządzona. - Dobry wieczór. - powiedział tata zaczynając jeść. - Siadajcie, pewnie jesteście głodni. - uśmiechnęła się do nas mama i też zaczęła jeść. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i kolację pochłonęliśmy z wielkim apetytem. Potem poszedłem się wykąpać. Oczami Astrid: '- Dziękuję, było pyszne. - wstałam i poszłam do pokoju Czkawki, gdy ten udał się do łazienki. Usiadłam przy jego biurku i zaczęłam przeglądać notatnik. Było tam wiele moich szkiców sprzed 6 lat. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. ' - Możesz teraz ty iść się wykąpać. - powiedział Czkawka wycierając włosy do sucha. Zabrałam piżamę i poszłam. Gdy wróciłam na górę miałam już pościelane łóżko , a obok niego był rozłożony jakby materac, na którym miał spać Czkawka. Szczerbatek właśnie kończył swoją kolację, ogrzał sobie legowisko i błyskawiczne zasnął. Czkawka coś rysował. Podeszłam po cichu i przejechałam ręką po jego ramieniu. - Co rysujesz? - spytałam. - Robię projekt ogona dla Szczerbatka. Taki, aby mógł sam nim sterować. - odpowiedział. Przytuliłam go i cmoknęłam w policzek. - Ja już idę spać, jestem zmęczona. Ty też powinieneś. Dopiero dziś rano Ci pamięć wróciła. - potargałam mu włosy i położyłam się spać... Oczami Czkawki: Rano Gdy się obudziłem Szczerbatek już siedział obok mojego materacu, cicho, żeby nie obudzić Astrid. Gdy zobaczył, że już otworzyłem oczy wywalił język i zrobił ten swój szczerbaty uśmiech. - Cześć mordko. - pogłaskałem go. Po cichu wyszedłem z pokoju i udałem się do łazięki. No a potem poszedłem na śniadanie. Na dole zastałem rodziców, mieli smutne miny. - Astrid jeszcze śpi? - zapytała mama. - Taak... O co chodzi? - zapytałem zaniepokojony. Tata do mnie podszedł i złapał mnie za ramię. - Synu... Musisz... Musisz powiedzieć Astrid, że... Że jej rodzice zginęli w sztormie... - ojciec podniósł wzrok. - C... Co? Dlaczego ja mam jej powiedzieć ?! Ty jesteś wodzem! - krzyczałem tak głośno, że Astrid wyszła z pokoju. - Co się dzieje...? - ziewnęła. - Tata chce ci coś powiedzieć. - wystrzeżyłem oczy i popchnąłem tatę do przodu. - Ee... Astrid... Bo twoi rodzice... Nie żyją... Nic nie odpowiedziała. Zaczęła płakać i uciekła na górę. Pobiegłem za nią. Wpadła do mojego i biegła na łóżko, ale potknęła się o mój materac. Podbiegłem i ją złapałem. Wtuliła się we mnie i zaczęła bardziej płakać. Nie odzwywalem się, bo wiem, że mogę pogorszyć sytuację. - Czkawka... Nic mi już nie zostało... - powiedziała gdy tylko się trochę uspokoiła. - Jak to nie? A ja? A Wichura? Pamiętaj też o moich rodzicach. - pocalowalem ją w czoło. Dziś się rozpisałam. xp 13. Niespodzianka Oczami Astrid: '' Podniosłam głowę i przetarłam oczy. - Teraz to tylko ty mi zostałeś. - uśmiechnęłam się nadal troszkę płacząc i zawisłam mu na szyi nie mając siły stać. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? ''Oczami Czkawki: - Hm... Zapewne nic. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Chodź na spacer. - złapałem ją za rękę i wyszliśmy z domu. Na twarzy Astrid zagościł uśmiech, który tak uwielbiam. Spacerowaliśmy brzegiem morza wspominając stare czasy. - Nie lubiłem gdy mnie tak ciągle biłaś. - uśmiechnąłem się w pewnym czasie. - Yhym. A te czasy gdy cię całowałam? - spojrzała na mnie. Objąłem ją ręką. - Te to uwielbiałem... Chociaż nadal uwielbiam... - pocałowała mnie. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. - wtuliła się we mnie. Przystanąłem. To była odpowiednia chwila... Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, uklęknąłem przed Astrid. - Astrid... Wyjdziesz za mnie? - spytałem z nadzieją. Oczy jej się zaświeciły. - Tak! Tak! Oczywiście! - podskoczyła z radości. Wsunąłem jej pierścionek na palec, a ona rzuciła mi się na szyję. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Długo to trwało, ale w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy i wróciliśmy do domu. Postanowiliśmy to od razu ogłosić. Zwołałem zebranie w twierdzy. Wszyscy przyszli, a ja wraz z Astrid stanęliśmy w centrum zgromadzenia. - Słuchajcie! - ująłem dłoń mojej narzeczonej. - Chcielibyśmy wam powiedzieć, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. - powiedziałem, a Astrid splotła nasze palce. Zaraz wszyscy podbiegli i zaczęli nam gratulować, życzyć szczęścia, wypytywali się kiedy ślub itd. Jakoś uciekliśmy z tego całego zamieszania i zaprowadziłem Astrid w niesamowite miejsce. Znajdowało się ono po drugiej stronie wyspy. Do miejsca prowadził długi, wąski tunel. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do tego miejsca. To była wielka jaskinia wyłożona różnymi diamentami i kryształami odbijającymi wzajemnie swoje światło. - Cudne... - szepnęła Astrid dotykając jednego z diamentów. - Tak jak ty. - przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem. Pocałunek trwał długo. - Pamiętaj, że na zawsze będę twój... A ty moja... Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przytuliła. - Wiesz... Po woli traciłam nadzieję, że do mnie wrócisz... - A co byś ,robiła gdybym nie wrócił? - Czekałabym na ciebie, aż do śmierci. - powiedziała i uruchomiła mój ster od kostiumu. Zaśmiała się, a ja z nią. - Jednego nie mogę zrozumieć. - Hm? Czego? - spytała. - Tego, że mnie pokochałaś. No wiesz... Tą "wykałaczkę" jak mnie nazwał Pyskacz 6 lat temu... Nie jestem prawdziwym wikingiem i nie wyglądam... Tak jak... Sączysmark. - powiedziałem. Astrid wyszczerzyła oczy. - No wiesz... Chudy jestem, nie jestem zbytnio silny. Mogłaś wybrać każdego wikinga na świecie i wybrałaś mnie. Spojrzałem na nią, a ona splotła nasze palce. - Jesteś wyjątkowy. Jako jedyny nie myślisz tylko o sobie. Ciebie obchodzi życie innych... Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie chciałabym, abyś był taki jak Sączysmark. Bądź sobą. - pocałowała mnie po czym się uśmiechnęła. Ja również się uśmiechnąłem. Poszliśmy do domów, bo zaczęło się ściemniać o robić zimno. Cały dzień spędziliśmy razem. Troszkę krótkie, ale postaram się, aby następne było dłuższe. '14. Rozstanie, a może nie?' Oczami Astrid: Gdy wróciliśmy do domu zrobiliśmy to co zwykle. Nakarmiliśmy smoki, zjedliśmy kolację, umyliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. Rano, gdy się obudziłam Czkawki i Szczerbatka nie było. Wstałam i wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam ich. Robili to co zwykle rano - latali. Ubrałam się, uczesałam i pościelałam łóżko. Założyłam pierścionek zaręczynowy na palec i wyjrzałam przez okno jeszcze raz. Uśmiechnęłam się gdy zobaczyłam, że Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem robią beczkę. Zeszłam na dół, na śniadanie. - Dzień dobry, Astrid. - uśmiechnął się Stoick. - Dzień dobry. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech i udałam się do kuchni. Zastałam tam Valkę, robiącą śniadanie. - O, Astrid. Wstałaś już. Zaraz będzie śniadanie. Czkawka poszedł polatać. - była pogodna jak na co dzień. - Zauważyłam go przez okno. - byłam w cudownym nastroju, mimo, iż straciłam dzień temu rodziców. - Ja idę nakarmić Wichurę. - Dobrze. Śniadanie będzie za kilkanaście minut. - usłyszałam słowa Valki i wyszłam z domu. Udałam się prosto do Akademii. Wichurka już na mnie czekała. - Co tam maleńka? - podrapałam ją pod pyskiem i rzuciłam jej kurczaka. Do Akademii weszli pozostali jeźdźcy. - Gdzie Czkawka? - spytał Sączysmark. - Nie mówił wam, że lekcji dzisiaj nie ma? - odwróciłam się do nich. - Nie. - odparł krótko Śledzik. - W takim razie ja wam mówię. - wsiadłam na smoka i wyleciałam z Akademii, szukając Czkawki. Nie szukałam go długo. - Hej, skarbie. - zrobił ten swój cudowny uśmiech. - Hej. - odwzajemniłam. - Chodź na śniadanie. I polecieliśmy. Gdy weszliśmy, śniadanie było już na stole. - Mamo, gdzie idziesz? - zapytał. Czkawka, gdy Valka wychodziła. - Idę nakarmić Chmuroskoka. Siadajcie jeść. - powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi. Siedliśmy i zjedliśmy z apetytem. Oczami Czkawki: Nagle tata zawołał mnie do twierdzy, samego. Astrid poleciała z Wichurą. Poszedłem. Gdy tylko wszedłem do twierdzy zobaczyłem ojca i jego minę. - Tak na swoją obronę powiem. Nie mogę pilnować bliźniaków ani Sączysmarka. Są dorośli. - powiedziałem pośpiesznie. - Nie o to chodzi. Musisz lecieć na kilka dni na sąsiednie wyspy, zobaczyć czy nie ma u nich wroga. - powiedział poważnie. - C..co? Mam zostawić na parę dni Astrid samą? - obużyłem się. Nie podobał mi się ten pomysł. - Nie będzie sama, synu. Chodzi tu o nasze bezpieczeństwo. - No... ale... Ja... - spóściłem głowę. - Dobrze. - mruknąłem pod nosem nie zadowolony. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Trzasnąłem drzwiami tak, że kilka talerzy spadło na ziemię. - Czkawka! - krzyknęła mama. Zignorowałem to i poszedłem do pokoju. Rzuciłem się na łóżko wymachując rękami. Jak jej to powiedzieć...? - myślałem. Po chwili wróciła Astrid. Słyszałem jej kroki na schodach... Coraz głośniej... - Czkawka! - uśmiechnęła się. - O, kurcze, Astrid. Cześć Astrid. - podniosłem się z łóżka. - Czkawka, co się dzieje...? - uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy. - Eh... - podrapałem się po głowie. Astrid usiadła mi na kolanach. - No, bo... Ojciec każe mi... Odlecieć na parę dni na sąsiednie wyspy, aby zobaczyć czy nie zbliża się wróg... - spuściłem wzrok. - Co? - Astrid aż wstała. - Wiem, wiem. Mnie też to się nie podoba... no, ale znasz mojego ojca. - też wstałem i ją przytuliłem. - Obiecaj, że wrócisz. - z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy.Otarłem je ręką. - Nie lubię kiedy płaczesz. Nie płacz. Wiem, że wczoraj się zaręczyliśmy... Nie chcę zostawiać cię tutaj, ale bardziej nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - przytuliłem ją mocno. Podszedł Szczerbatek i szturchnął Astrid głową na pocieszenie. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. - Kiedy lecisz? - zapytała. - Dziś wieczorem. - odpowiedziałem. - Nie płacz więcej. Obiecuję, że wrócę. - pocałowałem ją w czoło. Staliśmy jeszcze chwilę wtuleni w siebie. - Przejdziemy się? No... wiesz, żeby nadrobić już dziś stracone dni. - uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. Złapałem ją za dłoń i wyszliśmy smutni. W kilka godzin obszedliśmy całą wyspę, gdy dotarliśmy do wioski, był już czas, żebym ruszał. Astrid poszła smutna do domu, a ja przymocowałem bagaż do Szczerbatka. Cała wioska przyszła mi na pożegnanie, nooo oprócz Astrid... Zgromadzenie się rozeszło, a ja już miałem siadać na Szczerbatka, gdy usłyszałem ciche... - Czkawka... - moja narzeczona podbiegła i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Przytuliłem ją mocno, a z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy smutku, z Astrid też. - Wróć do mnie... - Obiecałem, wrócę... - puściłem ją z uścisku i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Odwróciłem się raz jeszcze do Astrid. Bardzo ciężko było mi się z nią rozstać na te kilka dni. Byliśmy już kawałek nad wyspą, gdy przełączyłem ognon Szczerbatka na automatyczny i zeskoczyłem ze smoka i uruchomiłem strój do latania. Wylądowałem na ziemi, a za mną Szczerbatek. Złapałem za rękę Astrid, która juz była na progu domu. - Astrid... Ja... Ja nie mogę bez ciebie nigdzie lecieć. Nie potrafię... Lec ze mną. - narzeczona się uśmiechnęła i skoczyła na Wichurę. Szczęśliwi polecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy całą noc, a rano wylądowaliśmy. Pogłaskałem Mordkę, a on zaśmiał się na swój sposób. Zaraz z domów wyleciały jakieś dziewczyny i mnie o toczyły, nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu. Czułem się niezręcznie. Od tyłu, gdzie za mną stal Szczerbatek pojawiła się Astrid i mnie pocałowała czule. - Przepraszam was bardzo, ale mam narzeczoną. - uśmiechnąłem sie do Astrid. Przed mną i Astrid pojawił się Szczerbol i warczał na młode ( brzydkie ) dziewczyny. Dziewczyny wrogo spojrzały na mojego smoka i na moją narzeczoną. Odwróciły się obrażone i ruszyły przed siebie. Prychnąłem pod nosem i pocałowałem Astrid. Uśmiechnęliśmy się i ruszyliśmy do wodza wyspy Convalli. Weszliśmy niepewnie do twierdzy, a nasze smoki za nami. Wyczuwały nasze emocje i nastrój, zachowywały się tak samo. W centrum zgromadzenia w twierdzy stał tęgi wiking z krótką, czarną brodą. Miał na sobie szarą bluzkę i bordowe, bufiaste spodnie. Miał pas, a na nim klamrę ze znakiem plemienia. Gdy tylko zamykałem drzwi do twierdzy, one zaskzypiały, co spowowało zainteresowanie zgromadzonych. Astrid spletła nasze palce, dodając mi pewności siebie. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziałem odważniej, niż się czułem. - Co was sprowadza na naszą... Smoki?! - odszedł kilka kroków w tył wódź Convalli. - Jakiś problem? - odezwała się Astrid. - Nie zabijacie już na Berk smoków? - czarny wiking spoglądał na nas nerwowo. - Nie. - odparła krótko Astrid. - Latamy na nich i je tresujemy. - dokończyłem. - Aha... Gdzie moje maniery? Nazywam się Johtan. - wódź podał mi dłoń. - Czkawka. - uśmiechnąłem się szczerze. Astrid chrzaknęła, dając znak, że ona też chce być przedstawiona. - Ah tak... Wybacz. A to jest Astrid. - Johtan, który był w moim wieku, przyjrzał się teraz dokładniej blondynce i oczy mu się zaświeciły, co działo się zawsze przy zawieraniu nowych znajomości, nie podobało mi się to. Skrzywiłem się, co najwyraźniej Johtan zignorował. - Byłabyś wręcz wymarzoną żoną czy..... - Johtan nie dokończył, gdyż Astrid głośno chrząknęła i wyciągnęła rękę z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym do światła, a drugą rękę włożyła pod moją. - Ja mam narzeczonego. - uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie. Ja również się uśmiechnąłem. Johtan skrzywił się i odwrócił. Podszedł do stołu. - Po co tu przylecieliście? - spytał sucho. - Przylecieliśmy sprawdzić czy nic wam nie zagraża. Przylecieliśmy również sprawdzić czy nie zagraża Berk żaden z wrogów. - odpowiedziałem zniesmaczony. - Nie, nic nam nie zagraża. Wam też nie, bo dawno juz nie widziałem w pobliżu wrogich statków. - odpowiedział juz normalnie. - A moglibyśmy zostać tu na jedną noc? - spytałem z nadzieją. - Jesteśmy zmęczeni i chcielibyśmy wypocząć przed dalszą podróżą. - dokończyła za mnie Astrid, która się do mnie przytuliła. - Jasne. U mnie w domu jest jeden pusty pokój. - powiedział i nas zaprowadził. Uśmiechnęliśmy się we trójkę. - A... A smoki? - zapytała Astrid. - Mam duży dom. Zmieszczą się. - odpowiedział wódź. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy. Dom był naprawdę duży. Johtan musiał wracać do twierdzy, a my mieliśmy się rozgościć. Astrid poszła do sypialni, a ja poszedłem po wodę do studni. Oczami Astrid: Wyglądałam przez okno jak Czkawka idzie po wodę. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, ale wkrótce uśmiech znikł. Wokół Czkawki zgromadziły się te same dziewczyny co wcześniej. Nie dały mu zrobić kroku. Wysłałam Szczerbatka na pomoc Czkawce. Gdy Szczerbek odgonił dziewczyny, mój narzeczony odwrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął. KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ! :DD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone